1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates to a chip package, and in particular to a chip package formed by a wafer-level packaging process.
2. Description of the Related Art
A packaging process for chip packages is one important step in forming electronic products. A chip package not only provides the chips with protection from environmental contaminants, but it also provides an electrical connection interface for internal electronic elements and the chips packaged therein.
Because the demands for the size reduction of electronic products continue, finding ways to dispose more conducting routes in a limited space becomes an important issue. In addition, there is also a need to prevent the operation of the chip package from being affected by external light.